


Of Dungeons and Dragons and Omorashi and OCs

by fightableomo



Series: Omovember 2020 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bed-Wetting, NSFW, Omorashi, Omovember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: Omovember 2020! First chapter is the list i sewed together from 2 lists. All these chapters will be original characters. A lot will be dungeons and dragons characters.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Omovember 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998235
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31





	1. List

**Author's Note:**

> I smashed two lists together:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324976/chapters/66761119  
> https://omoraashee-creatives.tumblr.com/post/631129224338620416/omovember-2020-prompt-list

Day 1:Charm Person

Day 2:Teleportation wetting 

Day 3:Not allowed to go

Day 4:During a presentation or performance

Day 5:Forced Wetting

Day 6:Too busy to take a break

Day 7:Curse or magic

Day 8:Desperate while in costume

Day 9: Formal Situation

Day 10:Tied up

Day 11:Sick Fic

Day 12:Scared to speak up

Day 13:During a tender moment

Day 14:Surprised or scared

Day 15:Tired Wetting

Day 16:Mage Hand

Day 17:Wetting a uniform

Day 18: in an alley

Day 19: Desperate and needing assistance

Day 20:While camping

Day 21:On a boat

Day 22:During a fight

Day 23:In a chamber pot

Day 24:Laughter Wetting 

Day 25:On purpose

Day 26:Distracted wetting

Day 27:Bedwetting

Day 28:Interrupted on the way to the bathroom

Day 29:Spell gone wrong

Day 30:Free Space


	2. Day 1:Charm Person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> standard wetting.

It was never supposed to happen. Nereth was a fucking adult. And adults didn’t have fucking potty accidents. And that’s what was about to happen to the young bard. 

He had been riding around with this group of clowns for far too long and yes, it would have been fine to take a bathroom break, but he didn’t do so for fear that the snarky fighter would berate him. But it had gotten to the point where he likely wouldn’t make it to the edge of the dirt road to relieve himself. 

But he had to try. One thing worse than pissing his pants was pissing on the horse he was sharing with the fighter who had it out for him. 

So, he yanked on the reins to get the while horse to stop. He jumped off and started heading towards the wooded area with no word of where he was going.

With each step, he squirmed but hoped that any odd movement was disguised as he walked. 

Once he felt he was far enough from the others, he reached down and shoved a hand between his thighs, desperately grabbing his crotch as the weight of his piss bore down. 

It was of no use, though. As soon as he stepped into the wooded area, the floodgates opened and piss gushed between his fingers. Perhaps it was the proximity to relief that broke the levee. 

Hot pee ran between his fingers and down his thighs. Sloppy streaks ran down the entire length of his legs, very visibly ruining his teal britches. Even with his half cape, the accident was sure to be seen from the back. 

The dirt beneath his feet turned muddy with his piss and he groaned. This mess was disgusting.   
Meanwhile, back with the horses, Juniper expressed her concern for the bard, “Buff, did you say anything to him to make him mad?” She immediately accused the goblin. 

He held up his hands, “I said nothing. He probably needed to pee.” 

The tiefling sharing a horse with Juniper spoke up, “Do you think his eye is hurting him again. He might have gone to throw up.” 

“Oh dear, that’s concerning. Shala, will you be a dear and go make sure he’s okay?” 

The pink tiefling nodded at the request. She jumped off the horse and padded softly into the small wooded area to find the half elf. 

Despite her lithe frame, she did misstep and snap a branch, immediately alerting the young man of her presence. 

Nereth whipped around, face burning. He shot out his hand, magic gathering at his fingertips as he cast charm person. Thankfully the tiefling was not very wise and he could see the haze cover her eyes as the spell took hold. 

Still blushing, he spoke carefully, squirming in his soaked pants. “You’re going to know you were charmed in a bit, that’s fine. You have to promise to never speak about this though, for now and forever.” 

Shala nodded, “I promise, Nereth.” 

“Good. Now, I need you to go back to the group and get me a change of clothes. If you dare tell this to Buff, I’ll fucking kill you.” 

The tiefling recoiled a bit, “Why would you say that? We’re friends! I was going to help without threats.” 

He opened his mouth before closing it again, “I’m sorry, Shala. It’s instinct. I’m sorry. Please get me clothes.” 

“Of course.” She nodded and left. When she came back, she had a new set of britches for him, with the addition of a water skin and a rag. “Would you like me to stay and help in anyway, Nereth?” 

He quickly shook his head, “No, absolutely not! You’ve done enough, Shala. Thank you.” 

She nodded and went back to the group. Reneth soon followed, this time in dry clean clothes, his old clothes just abandoned. 

He spoke loudly as he rejoined the group. “Wow, I can’t believe I didn’t see that giant thorn bush. Totally shredded my pants.” 

Juniper, the half orc druid nodded, “That’s truly awful, especially in such cold weather. I can see to mending your clothes when we stop.” 

He flushed, “Oh, no, I left them behind. Sorry, June.” 

She frowned, “That’s wasteful Nereth!” 

He just shrugged and got up on his horse. Buff sat behind him on the horse and they were off again. 

Once the pace of travel was re-introduced, the goblin whispered out the teasing that the bard was so scared of. 

“I don’t think it was a plant that ruined your pants, huh?” he poked him in his side gently, “What are you, five?” 

Nereth went ramrod straight, but the man behind him just cackled softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i don't own 100% of the characters because none of my characters would ever pee themself. so what i end up doing is writing fic of characters people make to rp with me. everyone who rps with me knows i do this. i only rp with 2 people really. so. :shrug:


	3. Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Day 4:During a presentation or performance
> 
> this is one of two entries for day 4

It was no odd thing for Nereth to get into musical battles. In fact, he would say he lived for it. He had his trusty lute and his cape of flaring and his dazzling smile. Not to mention his performance skills. Others, Buff specifically, may have called it manipulation, but he saw it as skill. 

Who cared if he happened to charm the crowd with slightly more magical means or tried to trip up his opponents? It was all in good fun. 

Well, he thought it was all in good fun until he found himself at the hands of such trickery. Up until the group made their way into the Merchants Mire, he had yet to meet another bard. Everyone who played him in a battle of talent just happened to play for fun, and they usually played well, but their magic did not stem from magic, unlike this petit woman who smiled cruelly at him on stage. 

Sweat beaded at his temples as a wave of something rolled over him. His mind started fogging and his body felt wrong. Like he was losing connection to it, no matter how he strained to keep in contact with it. 

He stumbled as he tried to keep his footwork in tempo with the quick call and response the woman had set. His fingers tripped over the strings of his lute, and he knew the audience could tell. 

Nereth looked to the crowd to gauge how to best respond, but they just looked like a faceless mass. He couldn’t even pick out his group in the crowds. 

Had they left? Did they really think he couldn’t win? 

Doubt started to gnaw at his stomach. That, and something else. Something more needy. 

And all at once, he was in contact with his body again, more so than he’d ever been. He could feel how sweaty his hands were, and how tangled his anxious stomach was, and more pressingly, how full his bladder was. 

He had had two ales before he climbed the stage, but that shouldn’t make his bladder that heavy, right? As it was, the need to piss was pushing down on him adamantly, and in that moment, it was all that he could do not to squirm. 

Thankfully his hands were busy, making it so he didn’t instinctively grab himself, and the new nervous energy just worked its way into his footwork.

As he started pacing in time, he glanced at the woman. She must have seen the desperation play in his eyes as she just smiled.

She finished her riff and it was back to Nereth for his response. 

His mind was still far away, but this time not disconnected, just busy worrying about his aching bladder. Gods, he needed to piss. 

But he had to get through this set. He had to win. All he needed to do was gain enough focus to undo whatever the hell this bard was doing to him and counterattack. He could still win!

Just as he had that thought, his bladder proved otherwise. A dribble of piss escaped him, wetting his britches. The small wet spot wasn’t immediately noticeable as he had his lute held in front of him. Not to mention, he was still moving around.

The spot would soon be more visible, however. The leak the bard had sprung did not stop. The pressure in his abdomen just kept flowing, slowly at first, staggered even. But the stream quickly grew more powerful, even as he tried to keep clamped down. 

Of course, he didn’t bother stopping the performance, even as his pants grew wetter and wetter. 

Soon enough, his pants had absorbed as much of the urine as they could. His crotch and the entirety of his inner thighs were slick with piss, but still he kept on peeing. The hot pee trickled down off his thighs to splatter loudly on the stage, though the sound was likely covered up by his playing. 

But, no amount of masterful playing could disguise the smell and sight of his piss puddle. No. Everyone still knew what he had done, there was no hiding that. 

The third call and response was done, and the half elf bard quickly ran off stage, not wanting to stick around to hear he lost, not when he had pissy pants to take care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh i don't think nereth was drugged/cursed. i think he was maybe a bit sick and just needed to pee.


	4. Day 7:Curse or magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao, the bard gets peepee pants

Day 7:Curse or magic

To be fair to Nereth, he wasn’t used to being cursed. It was still relatively new, with the fark veins taking over his eyes and now the nightmares. 

It was always the same, every night. He’d be in the sky falling, falling. Lightning stuck all around him yet never hit him. He could see the ground under him, but it never got closer. And then the hills turned to teeth and a colossal mouth reached out to catch him, destroying him. It was always at that point that he woke up. 

And every single time, without fail, he had pissed the bed, though he could never tell right away. Instead, he’d sit up in bed, clutching his cloak to his chest as a security blanket, just trembling and shaking in the dark. Even if he knew what was going to happen, the dreams scared the shit out of him, and the searing pain in his right arm didn’t help. 

It was a curse. It made sense that it scared the literal piss out of him. 

He’d take far too long to get his emotions under control so that he could start stripping his bed and cleaning up. That was almost comforting if not a bit annoying. It was something he could fix, something he could control. Still, constant bedwetting was annoying. 

And what’s more he and his team had an expedition soon, and he’d be damned to be seen wetting the bed when they shared a tent. 

The first night the small group of four was out in the woods, Nereth volunteered to take first watch. And then he neglected to wake Juniper up for the second watch. Or third watch. 

Buff was the first person to wake up the next morning and he found the still awake Nereth staring off into the distance. 

He sighed heavily and went up to snap his fingers in front of him, “Hey, did you stay up all night?”

He snapped to, “Oh. I guess I did. Must have lost track of time.” 

Buff clicked his tongue, “Doubt it. You’re going to feel like shit today. Hopefully it’s just a travel day.” With that small bit of sympathy, the fighter went on to start brewing coffee, one of the only things he could really make. 

The girls were up later, and neither of them scolded Nereth in the same way. Perhaps they thought that Buff took the last half watch. 

But that illusion was broken as they made camp the next night. 

“I’ll take first watch,” the bard offered. 

“No,” Buff quickly interjected, “You took all three watches last night and I am not going to deal with your sleep deprived two nights in a row.” 

Juniper immediately jumped in, “What! Nereth! You didn’t sleep last night? You’re going to hurt yourself! You’re going to bed immediately!” 

He tried to argue weakly but was quickly shooed off to go to sleep. And despite not wanting to experience the same terrors, his mind put him to sleep rather quickly. 

It must have been 3 am when he woke up, a scream tearing past his lips. He clutched his cloak around him, cowering in the darkness of the night. 

But the darkness was not lonely, for once. Shalla immediately woke up with his screams and went to his side, “Nereth? Nereth what’s wrong?” She put a hand on his shoulder, but he wrenched away, fat tears now streaming down his chiseled cheeks.

Shala stepped away and went to wake Juniper up. She shook the orc fervently, “June, June wake up. Something’s wrong with Nereth!” 

The woman was slow to wake up, but she did. And as she did, she summoned a ball of dim light to show the scene in the tent. The artificial light clearly showed Nereth’s soaked bedroom and his shaking form. 

“Is it his curse?” 

“I don’t know,” Shalla replied, worry apparent in his voice. 

“Okay, well it’ll be fine, we can take care of him.” Juniper got out of her own bedsack and went to the bard. Sitting down, she wrapped her large arms around him and pulled him into her lap, shushing him the whole way. 

And to her credit, the bard leaned into her touch, curling up in her lap as he sobbed. 

Eventually, he calmed down.

“Nereth, what is this all about?” June asked softly as he did calm down. 

“I-I don’t want to talk about it,” he sobbed into her shoulder. 

“Okay, well, can you at least tell me if this is with the curse?” 

He reluctantly nodded, “Yeah. Yeah I think so.” 

“Okay, well, you’re here. And you’re safe now. We’re going to work on fixing you.” She kissed the top of his head and for once, he didn’t protest the show of affection. 

The three sat in silence in the tent for a bit longer. Eventually, Nereth got full control of himself and pushed away from the druid, “Shit. I. Gods, I got piss on you, didn’t I?” 

Juniper looked down at her lap, and sure enough, there was residual wetness on her. “Oh, it’s fine Nereth, I got pissed on by so many animals back on the farm. That’s why I have this.” She held up one of her hands, the one with a single ring on it. 

Waving her hand, she erased all traces of his little nighttime oopsie daisy with prestidigitation. 

Maybe letting his team members know and help clean up wouldn’t be such a bad thing.


	5. Day 10

Day 10:Tied up

With all the nightmares, Nereth found it hard to tell when he was awake or asleep, not when his dreams felt so real and painful, and his waking life was filled with horrors that should have been confined to the night. But he was pretty sure he was awake at the moment. 

Currently, he was tied to a pole. He could feel someone next to him, though he couldn’t see who, what with the blindfold. 

His stomach felt empty and his bladder felt full, telling him that it might be morning if not midday. It, of course could have been later, but he remembered it being night, and then waking up there. 

He fell silent, not wanting to let any captors know that he was awake. Instead, he just listened for any movement. 

There was none. So, he sat in silence, trying to control any movements in his body, even though there was mounting pressure in his abdomen. His bladder pulsed in time with his heart beat as he sat silently. 

Anxiety took over his mind as he sat in silence. The moments ticked past, but the only way Nereth could tell time was even passing in the first place was the discomfort in his body that was growing more and more unbearable. 

Eventually, the weight in his lower stomach grew too much. He started to move against his will as his thighs rubbed against each other and he wiggled in his seat. Anything to find relief from this desperation. 

His movement seemed to wake up the figure next to him. 

The sound of his fighter companion rang out in the quiet room. He didn’t speak loudly, but it felt like screaming to Nereth. 

“Wait, what? Where the fuck am I?” He started to move next to the Bard. 

Nereth hissed, “Shhhh. I don’t know who’s watching us.” 

Buff sighed, “Well I already talked, idiot.” He moved around a bit more, “How long have you been awake?” 

“I don’t know. A while.” 

“And has anyone been in here for that time?” 

“No.” He sighed, “I guess it’s safe unless they’re scrying on us.” 

“I don’t see why they wouldn’t be. Have you tried the ropes?” 

“No, I was pretending to be asleep.” 

Buff let out another annoyed sigh, “Great, so I have to do everything. Cool. I can’t feel anyone else. Do you know if Juniper or Shala are here?” 

“No idea. There’s no one on my other side.” 

Buff sighed again, and the two fell silent. 

From what Nereth could feel, he was relatively still as well. Though he himself was not. He still squirmed in his spot. 

Buff must have been able to feel it because eventually he huffed, “Damn it, can you stop moving, you’re messing me up. What’s the fucking problem anyway?” 

Nereth snapped back, “None of your goddamn business. What could I possibly be messing you up at? We’re blind and bound, there’s nothing to do. Or do you need to use all 2 of your brain cells to just sit in silence?” 

“I’m trying to undo the ropes, you asshole. The only person who might be better at this is Shala or you but you’re just sitting there with your thumb up your ass, writhing.” 

“I’m not writhing.” 

“Well it sure feels like it. So stop.” He huffed again. 

And Nereth tried to at least sit still. But, it didn’t stay that way for too long. The pain in his bladder didn’t go away. No, it only intensified. And despite all his efforts, the bard leaked. 

It was just a small, quick spurt, but it quickly wet his small clothes. 

Immediately, he took up squirming again. And immediately, Buff cursed again. 

“I told you to stay fucking still and quit nudging me.” 

“I can’t help it!” he seethed through his teeth. 

“Why the hell not? Need to piss?” 

“Yes!” There was no point in hiding it if the other man already guessed. 

“Well then fucking piss yourself already! We’re not getting out if you can’t sit still.” 

Nereth could feel his face glow with red hot heat at the very suggestion. “No! I can’t just piss myself.” 

“You’re going to eventually, aren’t you? You think whoever took us is just going to let you out to have a potty break? Wouldn’t you rather take control?” 

“Not like that. I’m going to look like an idiot if I piss myself and immediately outside this room is a row of our houses, ready for me to use.”

“You’re going to look like an idiot no matter what.” 

“Whatever. Why don’t you piss yourself then?”

“I don’t need to. I’m not a pansy like you, I can hold it for a little while.”

Just as Buff taunted him, another dribble escaped Nereth, causing him to sharply gasp. 

The fighter nearly chuckled, “What, already pissed yourself?” 

“No! Now shut up.” 

“I will if you stop moving.” 

“Fine!” He didn’t seem to mind the request that time. The wiggling had stopped feeling effective. Not when he was already leaking like a child. 

Silence enveloped the pair again. The moments felt like they were passing at half speed. But that might have been because Nereth knew exactly what was coming next, and all he could do was wait with a sickly sense of anticipation. 

His body betrayed him as he sat still in the silence. Another leak sprung. Still just quick and short. But then another followed shortly after. And another. And then it wasn’t just a leak, there was no cut off of the stream. 

Instead, piss just dribbled out of him, drenching his crotch and inner thighs before falling down to the dirt he sat on. At the very least, there was no thunderous pitter patter of him pissing his pants. Nor was there much of a smell. 

There was just a wet heat that ran over his crotch. That and an overwhelming sense of relief as his bladder finally emptied. 

Next to him, he could feel Buff start to move. Then stand up, apparently he had loosened the ropes enough to do so. 

He must have taken his blindfold off as the next words out of his mouth were naturally a quip about Nereth, “I told you you’d end up with soggy pants no matter what. Let’s just leave.”


	6. Day 12: Scared to speak up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's way easier to add a chapter than post a new fic. 
> 
> enjoy a gay lil tiefling and her gay love interest orc be gay together. there is hte pepee

Day 12: Scared to speak up

Fear was nothing new. Not to any single person in the small adventuring party. If it was a new thing, that novelty had since grown dull. 

Just because Shala had technically died and been brought back and seen man made horrors beyond her wild dreams didn’t mean that fear was any less comfortable, even if it was familiar. 

Currently, she was scared out of her fucking mind. 

She clung to Juniper’s cloak as she cowered behind her. The beast in front of them spoke in garbled tones. It’s throat was slashed open, almost rotting, and it’s vocal chords must have been shot. Still, it spoke. Looking for answers. 

Buff tried to take the lead as he pushed his fear down, but like usual, Juniper was the one to handle the diplomacy of the situation. If the sinister questions that the thing asked counted as diplomacy. 

Eventually the fighter grew wary of trying to reason with the rotting, sewn together corpse of a wolf. He drew his axe and charged in. Combat began, something Shala was all too scared of, yet all too familiar with. 

The other three moved up in the space they were fighting in, but Shala stayed behind. That was how it always went. She had a bow and a steady eye. Not to mention she was easily slain, much like Nereth. But, aside from her need for distance, she genuinely didn’t think she could move any closer to the putrid undead thing in front of her. 

So she just breathed deeply, trying to stop the tremble in her fingers that the cocktail of fear and adrenaline brought. It was easy enough when she pulled back the bowstring. She aimed and let loose an arrow. And again and again. She was careful only to move when strictly necessary. 

Soon, the fight was over. 

The yellow light in the thing’s eyes died out, but it rasped out one last ominous line, “You can’t kill what has already started.” And then it laid still. 

Buff sighed, “I say we burn the thing.” 

So, they did. There didn’t seem much else to do. 

Juniper dug a shallow grave for it and salted the earth. “I don’t think any animals will try and eat it. It’s too far gone. But just in case…” She trailed off. 

The group finished cleaning up and patching up and they left to go back to their horses. 

Shala had taken up shaking again now that adrenaline drained out of her system. Her limbs felt all too tired, and the only thing pushing her forward was the fear of being left behind in this cursed place. 

Juniper came up behind her and wrapped her up in a hug, “You’re shaking like a leaf, Shala! Do you need my coat?” 

“Oh, no, thank you June. I’m not cold.” She smiled at the taller woman. 

“Yeah, that was a bit freaky. I swear, when’s the next time we can just kill a big spider and call it a day?” 

Shala smiled again and let Juniper talk to her, bringing her nerves back down to a more manageable level. It always was nice to be near the other woman. 

They got back to the horses, and took off traveling again. Shala sat in front of Juniper, with the woman’s strong arms easily reaching around her for the reigns. 

Nestled into June, Shala finally began to take stock of her body. It wasn’t uncommon for her to get injured, or even just blisters on her fingers and not realize until well after a fight. 

So, she went down a checklist in her mind, looking for blood or moisture or any numbness or pain. 

The only things that she came away with this time was a gnawing need in her lower abdomen. She needed to piss, and badly at that. But, the idea of stopping and wandering off on her own just to tinkle didn’t sit right. 

“Once we’re further away,” she thought to herself. 

So, she waited, the pressure in her bladder increasing every minute. It wasn’t long before she was squirming on the back of the horse. 

June must have noticed because she kissed the top of her head, “Are you feeling okay, love?” 

She squeaked, a bit surprised to be addressed, “Yes, I’m allright. Just a bit uncomfortable.” 

“Are you injured? Can I help?” 

She shook her head, “Oh, no, I’m fine. Thank you June.” 

But, she was not fine. The pressure in her abdomen just increased and the need to piss gnawed at her. Sitting on the large draft horse that the orc had grown quite attached to was of no help whatsoever. Her legs were spread when all she wanted to do was rub her thighs together.

But she couldn’t. So, she just sat, squirming and trying to focus on anything other than the pressure in her bladder. 

That proved to be a nigh impossible task. Her bladder pulsed with her heart beat and ached. It bore down on her hard enough that all she wanted to do was grab her crotch. But that was improper. 

Edward, the horse beneath her, did nothing to help the cause. Aside from his back spreading her legs and making it that much harder to hold back the flood, his trot just jostled her poor, aching bladder at every step. With each footfall of the horse, she smore she was that much closer to losing control and just peeing. 

She shuddered at the mere idea of such relief. Her body also responded to that hope by letting go, just a bit. A dribble of hot pee escaped her, just wetting the inside of her small clothes. 

With that, little leak, a horrible thought hit Shala. Juniper would be mad if she peed on the horse. 

Not to mention that the piss would inevitably get her traveling companion wet as well. 

That thought struck nearly as much terror into her heart as the idea of tinkling in the woods still so near the cursed corpse they fought. 

So, she did what she had to and grabbed June’s hand.

The orc immediately turned her attention to Shala, “What is it, love?” 

“I need to pull over for a second, I’m getting too uncomfortable.” 

Nodding, the druid easily reigned in Edward and stopped. As Shala quickly jumped off the horse, she called out to the boys to get them to stop as well. 

Shala didn’t mind all that. All she wanted—no, needed—was to get somewhere to pee. That, or she was simply going to piss her pants, and no one wanted that. 

But by then it was a bit too late. She trotted into the woods with no small sense of urgency. With her back to the group, she shamelessly put a hand between her legs, trying to keep everything in. Naturally, that was never going to work. 

She barely made it off the path before the floods broke. A bit too concerned with neatness, she pulled her hand from her crotch as she felt the first dribbles burn past her urethra. 

It was all she could do to maintain some semblance of normal posture. Afterall, she had no desire to let anyone know what was happening. She was far enough that they wouldn’t see the pee drip between her legs and down her thighs. Her clothes were dark enough to hide the wet streaks that she could feel slicking the cloth to her skin. 

No one would know. Not if she didn’t want them to. 

That being said, she turned just a bit to call over her shoulder, “Juniper, can you come here?” 

“What, is it a snake?” Juniper got off her horse and gave it a pat on the flank for good measure. She started walking over.

Nothing was immediately off, no her dark clothes hid the piss all too well. But the dirt around her feet turned to mud, and there was a smell when she got closer.

June cooed, “Oh darling, did you not make it?” 

“I’m sorry,” if possible, her voice had gotten softer. “I waited too long…” 

“There’s no need to apologize, love. You didn’t mean to. I can go grab you some clean clothes if you want.” 

“No. I. I’m okay with just a quick cantrip to clean up. We’re going to reach town? I can bathe and do some laundry there.” 

“Allright love, if that’s what makes you feel comfortable.” The druid drew closer and summoned magic to her finger tips. And, with a wave of her hand, the wetness that marred Shala’s pants was wicked away. 

“There. Now come here and give me a hug, love.” She held her arms out. 

The tiefling ran up and hugged the taller woman. Her arms didn’t quite wrap all the way around her strong form, but she squeezed with all her might, eager for the affection. 

Juniper hugged her back just as tight, though with concern of hurting her. “Will you tell me if you feel uncomfortable or need anything else?” 

She nodded against her chest, “Yeah.” 

“Good girl,” she kissed the top of her head again, “Love you.” 

“Love you too, June.”


	7. Day 14: Surprised or scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its male wetting again. short and quick, i am tired. but i am going to play dnd todday :eyes: maybe my motvation will be renewed

Day 14: Surprised or scared

If Nereth wasn’t so prideful, he would have gone to a healer now. He should have gone to a healer. Juniper offered many times to look at him and help with her minimal healing, but he reminded her he could do just as much. 

She then offered to take her to a sea elf healer she knew in the city. He was skilled in healing and curse removal. 

Again, Nereth refused. He was fine. Intense burning pain and nightmares were standard curse stuff, and as soon as they killed the demon prince who was trying to take him, he’d be fine. He could manage until then. 

And to his credit, he did manage fairly well until they were facing down a demon. Something in the back of Nereth’s mind told him that this was the prince that whispered to them in their dreams. 

Combat began, but the bard could not bring himself to fight. 

His body froze. He didn’t know if it was the deep, penetrating fear, or if this demon somehow held him back. His magic was already coursing through his blood, he might as well be able to stop Nereth from moving. 

Whatever it was. He was petrified, even as he could feel his bladder let loose. His pale pants grew dark and sodded as piss gushed down his legs.


	8. Day 15: Tired Wetting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nereth pees

Day 15: Tired Wetting

He was tired. For multiple reasons, the most notable was that his sleep schedule had been torn asunder with the nightmares and everything. And aside from that, it was late at night and he had first watch. After a massive battle they had with a corpse flower, he was bone tired. 

Every single fight, it seemed like Nereth passed out. Sure, he was a bard, he didn’t have many hit points. But it still hurt and it made him tired. So tired. 

Only twenty minutes into the watch, Nereth took up post leaning against a sturdy oak tree, hoping that he could at least rest his body physically. 

As he leaned against the tree, his groggy mind turned to another time he was tired. He was in bard college, his third year. Technically he only had one and a half years left but it felt so far away.

Despite working part time as an Incantation Technician and doing a full course load of work in the middle of a magic pandemic, he decided to take on a monthly challenge. 

Create one piece of written work each day for a month, with a theme of course. And so he cranked out ballads and sonnets and even worked on a side novella. Others in the bard college were doing a different writing challenge, one to get to a certain number of words written by the end of the month. And he chose to do that too! Why not combine the challenges? 

But halfway through, his muse burned low, almost burned out. He wanted to compose music or paint or do anything but put blasted words on a paper. 

“Practice. Habit. Consistency.” the faceless crowds touted. 

“But burnout! Passion! Creative integrity!” he shouted back. 

“But think of the accomplishment. You’ve never gotten this far before.” They hissed and slithered back into the darkness. 

There was no darkness, Nereth was just tired. But he knew they were right. He wanted to at least do every day, and reaching the word count of 50,000 would be nice, but he didn’t keep his hopes that high. Still, if he skipped one day, he would skip every day after that until the next year. He needed to keep up. 

But he was so tired. 

Just like he was now. 

His mind snapped back from the fatigue of past. Remembering those things was only making him sleepier. 

He tried to stay awake for the rest of his watch. But he must have nodded off at one point. 

With the fatigue of his body, and now the temporary lapse of his mind, he started pissing.

The warmth blossoming at his crotch startled him awake from his half asleep state. But even as consciousness hit him full force, he was powerless to stop what his tired body demanded. 

Unlike most times he peed himself—which was proving to be a lot—it always seemed to rush out of him. But not today. Today, it was a pitiful trickle, the pathetic dribblings of an over tired body. 

Nereth was helpless to stand and watch as his britches became saturated with pee, all too slowly. While the pee was hot, warming his thighs as it streamed down his legs in sloppy streaks, it cooled far too quickly in the night air. 

Finally, his stream petered out, and the bard breathed out a curse, “Shit.” With that, he ducked into the tent to grab a change of clothes and wake someone for the next watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> geeze, am i projecting on nereth? yes. he's my dnd character i can do whatever the fuck i want
> 
> also, i am tired :( i don't want to do omovember any more. well, i want to ahve done it, but i am a college student, working, and living on my own. and i only have so many spoons


	9. Day 16: Mage hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this prompt is explicitely dnd, so here you go. 
> 
> it is non-conny :3

Day 15: Mage hand 

With the nomadic lifestyle of being a bard as well as a traveler, Nereth never anticipated seeing many people again. Especially since the people he seemed to make the best connections with were people who also traveled. 

So, it came as quite a shock when he did meet Atlas again, the bard who had so thoroughly defeated him in a battle of wits and talent. 

She was hard to miss. She wore a full sparkling gown even as she trode through the cobbled streets, and her white hair shone in the sun. Nereth immediately tried to duck away out of sight in case she recognized him. 

And recognize him she did, even as he slipped into an alley. 

Almost as soon as he ducked into the alley, she was at the entrance, smiling at him in that almost menacing way. Her teeth glinted, even in the shade of the alley. “Nereth, it’s so nice to see you again.” 

“Yeah. You too.” 

“I don’t think you’re as happy to see me as I am to see you. You practically ran with your little tail tucked between your legs when you saw me. Was the glamor too much?” She gestured to her immaculate outfit. “Felt too ashamed of your outfit?” 

He hadn’t been. Not until he looked down and felt a bit plain. He was clean and his clothes were form flitting and showed off his body, but nothing was shiny or particularly eye-catching. 

He looked back up at her, a quip forming on his lips, “I just didn’t want to have you feel obligated to challenge me to a rematch seeing as I so thoroughly embarrassed you last time.” 

He hadn’t. He knew that. She knew that. But there was no point in admitting defeat to a potential rival. 

She laughed. Her laughter was light and almost inhuman, like pins hitting the surface of a work table, “Is that how you remember it, little bard?” 

He swallowed but kept his composure, “If you think, I’m sure you’ll find that you remember it that way too.” Keeping his hand below his belt, he waved his hand trying to cast a spell.

Atlas stepped closer and grabbed his wrist as he did, “Oh stop that, Nereth. If you alter my memory, and you will, considering how wise I am—or rather am not, I’ll be forced to make new memories with you. I just think you’re cute enough to eat, and I can’t help but want to see you humiliate yourself and crumble.” 

A shiver ran down his spine at her words, “So, it was you playing with me last time.” 

“Of course!” with her free hand, she reached out and stroked his cheek, “Like I said, I think you’re cute.” 

He reached up a hand to push her touch away, “Gee, thanks. Tormenting me in public is really a nice way to show that.” His embarrassment at seeing her quickly turned to annoyance. 

“I couldn’t help it. Despite everything, you’re just so cocky. You could have used a spoonful of humility.” 

“Thanks.” He pulled his hand away from her and tried to push past her, “I think I’ve had enough humble pie for this interaction. If you’ll excuse me, I’ll be going.” 

“Wait,” she moved again to block him from leaving the alley, “Let me have one more moment of fun.” 

With that, her eyes flashed a gold color, and again, Nereth started feeling the same way he did on that stage months ago. His mind was drifting, and his body felt like someone elses for just a moment. And then he was back, and his bladder was full and every moment made him acutely aware of that. 

Seething, he hissed, “Why did you do that?” 

“I think you know, little bard.” She smirked but didn’t move, “It’s a homebrew spell, don’t you like it?” 

“You bitch,” he hissed again. 

“Oh now now, little bard, that’s no way to talk to a woman. I’m sure if I told that nice orc you travel with, she’d say the same thing.” 

“I’m sure she’d let it slide if she knew you were forcing me to piss myself.” 

She chuckled again, “Oh Nereth, I didn’t force you, you made a mess of your little trousers all on your own. This would be forcing you.” 

With little warning, she reached out and grabbed both his wrists, holding him still with surprising strength. Magic gathered very faintly at her hand and a near transparent ghost of her left hand slid off and floated down to levitate above his abdomen. 

And Nereth knew what was coming next. His bladder already ached with need. 

Sure enough, the mage hand was pressed into his abdomen, just above his bladder. 

Maybe it was the magic running through his veins and into his bladder, maybe Nereth just knew he wouldn’t be let go until it happened, but he pissed his pants with ease. 

The sloppy tracks of piss ran down him, soaking his pants quite visibly. Some pee dripped off his thighs to splatter on the dirty cobbles beneath him, only serving to make the roads that much dirtier. 

“How cute,” she cooed as she let go of his wrists, “How pathetic.” And with that, she left. 

The wet bard left in her stead couldn’t help but feel angry over embarrassed at the accident. At least he could say that her words proclaiming his pitiful state would not stick.


End file.
